A Aposta
by Diana W. Black
Summary: A história de James e Lily contada pelo maior Maroto de toda a história de acordo com as informações de RdM.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Dedico essa fic totalmente a Thá Potter pela oportunidade de realizar o sonho de uma L/J mais realista.**_

_**Diana**_

* * *

_**A Aposta**_

Existem duas coisas que você precisa saber sobre um Maroto.

Primeiro, você pode (e vai) se apaixonar por ele.

Segundo, ele vai ser sempre um Maroto.

**Capítulo 1**

A lua já ia alta e minguante no céu azul escuro manchado de nuvens acinzentadas de Hogwarts. Havia um rapaz olhando pela janela de um dormitório na Torre da Grifinória através de seus óculos redondos, mas ele não via o gramado desbotado, as árvores desfolhadas ou a cabana de Hagrid, o guarda-caça, à orla da Floresta Proibida. Por mais que a paisagem fosse bela, já fazia algum tempo que James Potter só tinha olhos para Lily Evans.

Ele não sabia exatamente como tudo começara. Ao contrário do que Sirius costumava dizer, James não acreditava que aquele sentimento havia surgido desde que se conheceram. A primeira impressão que tivera dela, logo no Expresso de Hogwarts quando ambos tinham apenas onze anos, fora de que era uma nascida-trouxa ambiciosa. O status de nascida-trouxa não lhe incomodava – mesmo sendo sangue-puro e se orgulhando disso –, o que o fizera desconfiar da pequena garota ruiva com quem dividira a cabine em sua primeira viagem à escola fora a amizade com Severus Snape e o desejo que ela tinha de ir para Sonserina junto com seu amigo.

O Sr. Potter fora da Grifinória e a Sra. Potter, da Lufa-Lufa; com algumas exceções, essas eram as casas que predominavam em sua família e aquelas sobre as quais mais ouvira falar. As rixas entre as casas de Hogwarts permanecem até os últimos dias da vida dos bruxos que freqüentam a escola, de modo que ele tinha ouvido sobre o caráter usual dos Sonserinos e aprendido desde pequeno a desgostá-los.

O fato era que aquela garota mal se inserira no mundo dos bruxos e já desejava estar entre aqueles que ele mais desprezava. Não havia por que gostar dela. James estava certo de que não gostara dela à época.

O mais estranho foi que, horas depois, quando o Chapéu Seletor fora posto sobre seus cabelos acaju, ela fora selecionada para a Grifinória. De início, o filho único dos Potter gostara daquilo. Era bem feito que ela tivesse sido separada de seu amiguinho e que não tivesse a oportunidade de crescer na casa de Slytherin.

No entanto, Lily não se afastou de Severus. Jovem e expansivo demais para compreender os sentimentos de uma menina tímida de pais trouxas, James imaginara se o Chapéu Seletor não estava se tornando ultrapassado e aterrorizara a menina com brincadeiras maldosas sobre a traição que aquela amizade representava. Ele a encontrara chorando sozinha numa velha sala de aula algumas vezes graças às suas brincadeiras. Os olhos vermelhos dela não lhe assombravam, eram apenas crianças afinal, mas faziam imaginar se as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes.

Naquela época, Lily Evans era apenas uma menininha procurando aceitação num mundo muito diferente daquele em que nascera. Sofrendo diante da maldade infantil de seus colegas. Ingênua e frágil.

O primeiro ano se passou e as coisas começaram a mudar. Ela já era a melhor da turma em Poções, uma das preferidas de Slughorn, mas tímida demais para participar das reuniões do clube do Slughe. Lily passava horas na biblioteca, geralmente com Severus, aprendendo tudo o que podia sobre aquele mundo. Ela se aproximou de algumas colegas da Grifinória lentamente. Ainda não podia chamá-las de amigas, mas pelo menos a conheciam melhor que quaisquer outros – com exceção de, obviamente, Snape.

Em seu terceiro ano, para alegria da ruiva, James fora escolhido como apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória. A popularidade do garoto obviamente surpreendia a menina – quem poderia gostar de alguém tão egoísta e cruel? –, mas como isso diminuía o tempo que ele dispunha para atacá-la, a ruiva não reclamava.

Logo que descobriu que James fugia das "reuniões chatas de Slughorn", ela decidiu ir a uma delas.

A experiência a transformou completamente. No Clube do Slughe ela era igual a todos, uma preferida do professor de Poções. Aos poucos conheceu mais pessoas, riu e fez rir, se surpreendeu em perceber que havia pessoas interessadas em suas palavras. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Hogwarts, Lily sentia que podia ser ela mesma e que as pessoas gostavam disso.

As viagens a Hogsmeade eram agora permitidas e Lily se apaixonou pelo povoado. Passava horas apenas observando os bruxos, seus hábitos, a forma como suas casas eram organizadas, os produtos mágicos à venda e, principalmente, amava os doces da Dedosdemel. James certa vez a espiara escrever uma carta para a mãe dizendo o quanto amava a loja e o quanto tudo era incrível em Hogsmeade. Foi a primeira vez em que não fez brincadeira alguma com ela. Acreditava que a doçura presente nas palavras da ruiva o comovera de uma forma que ele era incapaz de explicar.

Quando questionado pelos amigos, James disse apenas que não havia nada de interessante na carta. A essa altura já havia estabelecido uma profunda amizade com Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Eles se auto-intitulavam Marotos e eram conhecidos por sua incrível capacidade de enlouquecer professores muito severos e controlados, como Minerva McGonagall. A omissão de um fato como aquele dos amigos era um sinal claro de mudança.

O quarto ano chegou e foi quando ocorreu a primeira grande briga entre Severus e Lily. Logo na primeira reunião do Clube do Slughe daquele ano letivo, um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa convidou a ruiva para um encontro em Hogsmeade. Amos Diggory, o bonito, alto e inteligente jogador de quadribol estava interessado na discreta grifinória ruiva.

As garotas agora queriam saber como eles haviam se conhecido e como seria o encontro. Os garotos a cumprimentavam nos corredores e estavam sempre por perto, oferecendo-se para ajudá-la em alguma disciplina ou simplesmente carregar seus materiais. Severus foi deixado de lado diante dessa popularidade e a briga ocorreu quando ele a acusou de se comportar como James diante da fama e de ter se vendido para a beleza de Diggory.

James não estava por perto quando a discussão ocorreu, mas Peter estava e contou-lhe todos os detalhes. Disse que houve gritos, lágrimas e até mesmo um tapa que deixou quatro dedos marcados em vermelho na face esquerda do sonserino. Apesar de terem passado quase dois meses sem se falar, Lily não ignorou tudo o que o melhor amigo havia dito. Pouco a pouco saiu dos holofotes de Hogwarts; primeiro se afastou dos garotos – exceto o próprio Amos, com quem saiu mais algumas vezes – e cuidou para selecionar as garotas que ela sentia serem realmente suas amigas. Sua meticulosa discrição não serviu para que a esquecessem, e, sim, para que ela alcançasse uma estima ainda maior junto à escola. E fatalmente ela adquiriu um grande respeito, tanto dos professores e dos funcionários, quanto dos alunos.

E dele. James Potter tomou consciência de que respeitava e admirava Lily Evans. Quando isso ocorrera? Ele também não podia imaginar. Talvez quando vira seus olhos verde-esmeralda cheios de mágoa naquela velha sala de aula; talvez quando leu a carta que ela escrevera para a mãe; talvez quando ela foi chamada para sair por Diggory; ou talvez quando ela deixara seus dedos marcados no rosto da pessoa de que mais gostava para defender sua moral.

Aquela compreensão, no entanto, surgiu ao fim do primeiro mês desde que Lily e Severus não se falavam. James notara a ruiva – agora, sempre que podia prestava atenção nela – cercada de pessoas e sorrisos, mas inegavelmente só. Provavelmente sentindo o mesmo que ele sentia depois de brigar com Sirius, Peter ou Remus. Um vazio doloroso e absolutamente impossível de preencher. Uma dor aguda e incômoda que o orgulho faz questão de manter, mas que a esperança e a amizade lutam para destruir. E foi para sua própria surpresa que ele se viu desejando falar com ela.

Lembrava-se claramente de passar dias procurando uma oportunidade sem obter sucesso. Eles não tinham o hábito de conversar, não era fácil simplesmente se aproximar e perguntar como ela estava. Felizmente ele não precisou fabricar uma oportunidade: ela se fez sozinha.

Era a última aula da tarde, a Profª. McGonagall lhes passara um exercício simples em dupla. James e Sirius estavam fazendo o rato fazer acrobacias no ar ao invés de transformá-lo num cisne branco. A professora dissera apenas um seco "Sr. Black, troque de lugar com a Srta. Evans. Quem sabe os senhores não aprendem o verdadeiro significado da palavra 'transfiguração'?".

James a observara caminhar até ele com os olhos pregados no chão e se sentar rigidamente no banco antes ocupado por Sirius.

- Olá – ele dissera.

Ela murmurara alguma coisa que soava como "hum" em resposta e fitara o rato sem nenhuma emoção. James passou os olhos por ela calmamente até parar na mão que segurava a varinha. Estava tremendo.

- Parece que você não gosta muito de ratos – ele disse, para em seguida sentir-se ridículo. Mulher nenhuma gostava de ratos. Sirius costumava brincar com Peter sobre isso havia alguns meses.

- É – dessa vez a resposta fora mais clara, porém igualmente curta, os olhos dela continuavam no roedor.

- Eu posso... Segurá-lo – sugeriu James lentamente.

- Humm – dessa vez ele teve certeza do que ela havia respondido.

Ele a encarou confuso. Observou-a por o cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda e suspirar antes de dizer:

- O problema é que além de não gostar de ratos eu não sou muito boa nessa disciplina.

James observou-a por alguns segundos, absorvendo as primeiras dez palavras seguidas que ela lhe dirigia.

- Bem, eu tenho alguma facilidade... – disse por fim.

- Eu sei – ela murmurou. – Aparentemente você tem alguma facilidade em tudo. Inclusive em pegar a famosa bolinha dourada.

As mãos dele voaram para os cabelos negros, despenteando-os diante daquele comentário sobre suas habilidades no quadribol.

- Se quiser eu posso ensinar – ele disse.

- Quadribol? – Os olhos dela se arregalaram. – Não, muito obrigada, eu prefiro manter meus pés no chão. Sou adepta da arquibancada.

Ele riu.

- Não, o feitiço. Transfiguração. É bem simples, só exige concentração.

- É difícil me concentrar com esse rato andando em cima da mesa – ela resmungou acanhada, afastando o corpo instintivamente quando o rato caminhou para seu lado da mesa.

- Podemos petrificá-lo – James sugeriu.

Assim a aula prosseguiu. Ele conseguiu fazê-la sorrir uma ou duas vezes com uma piadinha sobre ratos e outra sobre a professora Minerva. Quando ela finalmente dominou o feitiço, ele proferiu as palavras que fizeram tudo desandar.

- É fácil conversar com você quando não está acompanhada do seu amiguinho sonserino.

Ele soube que tinha feito a coisa errada no mesmo instante. Lily se empertigou e seu rosto adquiriu um tom rubro que por pouco não alcançava a mesma cor dos cabelos. Seu olhar se tornou feroz e perigoso sob as pestanas ruivas e a boca ficou contraída numa linha fina.

- Tchau, Potter – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de jogar a mochila nas costas e sair andando.

De fato, quando parara para pensar no assunto, concluíra que aquela frase a remetera ao passado dos dois e, obviamente, ao presente. James conseguira fazê-la se lembrar de seu comportamento infantil, do seu desafeto por Snape e da briga entre ela e o amigo.

Lily realmente achara o comentário extremamente desagradável. Ela estava se distraindo, estava gostando da companhia de James por mais estranho que fosse, mas ele lhe lembrara de Severus. Severus que sempre dizia "o Potter é um imbecil arrogante". Severus com quem ela não falava há semanas e de quem ela sentia uma falta absurda... Sua saída fora se afastar sem nem ao menos agradecer a ajuda.

No dia seguinte, James tentou falar com Lily na aula de Poções, mas a presença de Severus a algumas mesas de distância fez com que, como que por lealdade, ela ignorasse o grifinório solenemente. James não sabia se fora, sem querer, uma das razões que aceleraram o processo de reconciliação dos dois, mas duas semanas depois eles já andavam juntos pelo castelo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Também não sabia se Severus era uma das razões para ela ter parado de sair com Amos Diggory, mas imaginava que sim. Também lhe surpreendia que aquela amizade significasse tanto para Lily a ponto de levá-la fazer tamanhas concessões.

* * *

_N/B – Livinha: Aihm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE LINDO! Dana, amei isso! Que você era James-Lily eu já sabia há eras e que você escrevia muito bem, também era sabido. E por mais que eu saiba disso, não consigo parar de sorrir e brilhar meus olhos quando li essa fic! Parabéns por essa história linda, suspirante e completamente James/Lily! Beijos, irmã! Liv. _

**_N/A: Hey, gente!_**

**_Andei sumida, mas nunca parada, viram? A faculdade só me consumiu desesperadamente em 2009 e tive de abdicar disso aqui. Agora que tenho um notebook novinho e azul de nome Zé (agradeçam a ele!), espero mudar isso._**

**_Então, essa fic já está terminada. Os capítulos são 4 e são assim, curtinhos, principalmente o último. Vou postar rapidinho, talvez no intervalo de um dia ou dois, só pra dar tempo de conferir a betagem da minha irmãzinha Lívia._**

**_Estou postando ainda hoje (ou amanhã ) uma H/G muito suave que retrata o reencontro de Harry e Ginny depois da guerra. É um song-fic (Save me - Hanson), então já está completa, mas eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês._**

**_Quanto a Vidas Proibidas, o capítulo já está pronto, basta finalizar e mandar pra betagem. Sei que sumi por 20 anos, mas estou voltando e tenho um bom modo de me desculpar (que virá no próximo parágrafo, depois da enrolação). VP é uma fic difícil de fazer e espero que compreendam minha ausência e demora. Também não quero fazer nada bagunçado. Hihi, obrigada!!_**

**_Então, meu modo de me desculpar é uma nova fic. Certamente vocês pensam "afff, lá vem ela parar no meio de novo", mas eu garanto que não. Essa fic já está roteirizada do início ao fim e é um xodó pra mim. Uma UA do século XVIII com piratas e muita mágica. Bem mais fácil de fazer que VP, eu confesso, então acho que ela se manterá firme._**

**_Nossa, como eu senti saudades disso aqui!_**

**_Muito carinho,_**

**_Dana_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**A Aposta**_

Existem duas coisas que você precisa saber sobre um Maroto.

Primeiro, você pode (e vai) se apaixonar por ele.

Segundo, ele vai ser sempre um Maroto.

**Capítulo 2**

As férias de Natal passaram e janeiro chegou com uma primavera colorida. A temporada de quadribol começou e os treinos passaram a consumir James de tal forma que ele não tinha tempo algum para procurar uma forma de se desculpar com Lily. Por outro lado, sua raiva por Snape parecia aumentar exponencialmente a cada vez que ele via o sonserino com Lily.

Numa tarde quente de primavera, Remus dissera algo que, até então, James não tinha percebido:

- Ele é totalmente a fim dela – disse o garoto magrelo de olhar perspicaz. – Mas acho que ela não sabe.

A partir daquele dia, James passou a notar como os olhares de Severus através da cortina de cabelos escuros eram indubitavelmente apaixonados e aquilo o preocupou.

O desafeto entre Severus e James deixou de ser apenas uma rixa de casas com o tempo. Eles simplesmente não se gostavam. Snape fora visto diversas vezes estudando os livros mais obscuros da sessão reservada e, em certa ocasião, quando Sirius iniciara um duelo entre os dois, usara um feitiço que ninguém mais conhecia e que Remus jurara se tratar de magia das trevas. Sirius ficara por três dias na enfermaria e Severus fora chamado na sala de Dumbledore e recebido uma detenção.

Se havia algo que James aprendera com a desprezar mais que a sonserinos, eram sonserinos metidos com magia proibida. E até que ponto Lily tinha conhecimento de tudo isso, ele não sabia.

O que nos leva ao quinto ano, quando as coisas alcançaram dimensões maiores.

_Antes de contar o que aconteceu no nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts, é preciso voltar ao fim do quarto ano._

_Eu estava preocupado com Lily. Era uma preocupação meio possessiva, eu confesso, mas sincera. Ranhoso, como o chamamos, tinha um comportamento perigoso e eu temia que ele pudesse fazer algo a Lily se ela não correspondesse aos seus evidentes sentimentos._

_No entanto havia uma coisa que eu temia mais que isso. Eu temia que ela realmente correspondesse aos sentimentos dele. Era inegável que Snape tinha uma grande influência sobre ela e, aos meus quinze anos, eu era capaz de enxergar que uma garotinha de onze anos sem parentes bruxos certamente se agarraria desesperadamente ao primeiro bruxo amigo que conhecesse. Eu já sabia que eles moravam perto um do outro e que a condição de vizinhos e bruxos os aproximara. Era praticamente impossível vencer uma amizade de mais de quatro anos como aquela e fazê-la enxergar o que ele realmente era._

_Então, numa tarde de domingo, Sirius e eu andávamos no castelo tendo acabado de voltar de Hogsmeade com algumas garrafas ilegais de __uísque__ de fogo quando vimos Snape vindo na direção oposta. Ele estava, como sempre, cheio de livros sob seu enorme nariz e não nos viu até trombar com meu ombro direito. Na mesma hora eu disse:_

_- Olha por onde anda, Ranhoso._

_Sirius riu. Meu melhor amigo, apesar de suas origens, sempre teve o mesmo horror que eu a magia das trevas._

_- Saia da frente, Potter – ele retrucou sem sequer olhar para mim._

_- Não fale assim comigo, Ranhoso – ordenei, empurrando-o. Ele desequilibrou com o peso dos livros e caiu._

_Nós dois puxamos a varinha na mesma hora, mas eu tive a vantagem de estar em posição de ataque: desarmei-o._

_- Não brinque comigo, Ranhoso – disse. E então __aproveitei a__ deixa. – E se não quiser ter um final pior, é melhor deixar a Evans em paz._

_Tomei cuidado para dizer seu sobrenome e manter qualquer interesse velado. Não funcionou. Snape riu e disse:_

_- Lily – ele frisou o nome dela, como se me dissesse que ele tinha intimidade suficiente para chamá-la __assim –__ não quer que eu a deixe em paz. Desista, Potter, você não pode ter tudo o que quer._

_Aquilo mexeu comigo. Até então eu não tinha dito a ninguém que gostava dela ou que desejava chamá-la para sair. Eu sequer tinha pensado em algo assim, mas as palavras de Snape me despertaram._

_- É o que veremos – eu não disse, mas pensei._

_Aquela noite foi uma das mais difíceis da minha vida. Mal conseguia dormir e, quando conseguia, tinha sonhos confusos que me faziam acordar suado. Numa das vezes em que acordei, não suportei mais ficar deitado. Levantei-me, fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto. Ali, diante do espelho, tomei uma das minhas maiores decisões, mas também uma das mais patéticas._

_Decidi que conquistaria Lily._

_Eu a chamaria para sair. De alguma forma – como da vez em que percebi que a respeitava __–,__ naquela noite ficou bastante claro para mim que eu gostava dela. Além disso, eu pensava para me encorajar, talvez assim pudesse convencê-la de que Snape não era uma boa pessoa, estaria protegendo-a._

_Lembro claramente de ter pensado, antes de adormecer pela última vez naquela noite, que Snape certamente fazia uma publicidade negativa de mim para ela. Que devia ser por isso, e não pelo meu comportamento de anos antes, que ela se mantinha distante de mim._

_Eu não estava completamente errado. Ele realmente fazia uma publicidade negativa de mim, mas não era por isso que ela me evitava. Também não era por tudo o que aconteceu na nossa infância, Lily já tinha superado isso. Sabia que era coisa de criança. Ela se mantinha indiferente a mim por conta do meu comportamento atual. Nas palavras dela, por causa da minha "prepotência e arrogância e desprezo total pelas regras e pela organização"._

_Foi isso que eu ouvi quando a chamei para sair no fim do quarto ano. Foi isso que eu ouvi durante todo o meu quinto ano em Hogwarts a cada vez que a chamava para sair ou a cada vez que fazia algo que ela considerava incorreto – como azarar o melhor amigo dela._

_É difícil explicar a sensação de levar tantos foras. Eu não vou bancar o hipócrita e dizer que nunca levei um fora de uma garota antes dela. Eu já tinha levado, já tinha sofrido e já tinha superado. Mas com ela foi diferente. Eu fingi não levar a sério na frente dos Marotos, mas cada "não"- ou mesmo um simples revirar de olhos – me machucava mais ainda._

_Não vou tentar justificar minhas ações, mas acho que toda essa frustração e, bem, dor, foi uma das razões para eu ter agido da forma como agi naquele ano. Eu era um adolescente. É claro que me divertia com aquilo. Como Sirius, Remus e Peter se divertiam em torturar o Ranhoso ou qualquer outro só para sair de um dia tedioso. Eu gosto de receber atenção, gosto de ser o melhor, mas quem não gosta? A maioria dos caras é competitivo por natureza, eu não fugia a essa regra._

_Entretanto aconteceu algo no quinto ano que, de alguma forma, mudou tudo. Outra vez._

_A segunda grande briga entre Snape e Lily. Eu costumava brincar que o Ranhoso era tão incompetente que, em cinco anos, só brigou pra valer com ela duas vezes enquanto eu sequer podia contar quantas vezes isso havia acontecido entre nós. Peter e Sirius riam, mas Remus costumava me olhar com pena. Remus me conhece bem. Ele é o tipo calado que vê, ouve e percebe absolutamente tudo. Ele sabia que eu estava realmente apaixonado por Lily. Ele sabia que eu, por mais que nunca sequer cogitasse assumir, invejava o relacionamento dela com Snape._

_Bem, aconteceu mais ou menos na metade do quinto ano. Discretos como são, imagino que as discussões devam ter começado um pouco antes._

_Até aquele ano quase ninguém sabia da ação de forças das trevas no nosso mundo. Eles foram se reunindo lentamente, espalhando seus ideais entre os mais próximos e entre os, eu considero, mais fracos e audaciosos. Como fatalmente acontece quando essas idéias são de purismo, domínio dos trouxas e poder, começou a haver uma grande movimentação na Sonserina. Os Servidores das Trevas estavam recrutando._

_Não que eu ache que o recrutamento seja exatamente sutil e por livre arbítrio. Eu sei que eles podem ser bastante persuasivos, mas sempre vai existir uma forma de resistir, principalmente em Hogwarts, onde temos Dumbledore._

_Snape sequer tentou. Ele quis se aliar. E quis levar Lily com ele!_

_Fiquei feliz em descobrir que a influência dele não era tanta. Ela agora conhecia os dois lados. Eu mesmo já havia dito a ela sobre essa preferência do Ranhoso em alguma de nossas brigas. Gosto de imaginar que a ajudei a escolher seu partido, mas sei que ela estaria conosco de todo jeito. Finalmente o orgulho e o idealismo dela me pareceram algo diferente de um comportamento cabeça-dura._

_Não acredito que Lily tenha desistido dele mesmo depois de brigarem. Não, Lily é o tipo que jamais desiste do que acredita e, principalmente, de quem ama. E por mais que me irrite admitir: ela o ama. Ou o amava. Suponho que tenha tentado dissuadi-lo da mesma forma que ele tentou convencê-la, mas isso teve um fim logo após os N.O.M.'s de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_Eu me lembro do dia porque Peter não conseguiu dizer como identificar um lobisomem. Cá entre nós, Rabicho nunca foi muito esperto, mas ele andava com um lobisomem toda lua cheia, não havia como errar._

_De qualquer forma, tínhamos saído do Salão Principal e nos sentamos aos pés de uma faia. Era um lugar tão nosso que ninguém mais se sentava por lá. Vantagens de ser um grupo popular._

_Lily e suas amigas estavam sentadas no lago, molhando os pés. Eu brincava com um pomo de ouro que havia afanado enquanto observava seus cabelos refletirem a luz do sol, Remus lia um livro de Transfiguração, Peter me observava e Sirius resmungava estar entediado._

_Foi quando vi Snape se levantar._

_Eu não sei o que me moveu. Talvez várias coisas tenham me feito levantar e chamar Snape. Eu queria que ela olhasse para mim, que visse que eu estava do lado dela, contra o Ranhoso; eu queria divertir Sirius; eu queria chamar atenção de todos os quintanistas que estavam ali; e eu queria castigar Snape por ser tão... Snape._

_Sirius já estava de pé. E mais uma vez eu desarmei Ranhoso antes que ele pudesse mirar. Nós discutimos. E Lily apareceu._

_Por um instante fiquei satisfeito. Como se acreditasse que ela fosse me congratular por fazer bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa saírem da boca dele e por colocá-lo pendurado de cabeça pra baixo._

_Então eu imaginei que estava ali cumprindo sua função de monitora._

_Até que ela sacou a varinha._

_Eu não sei explicar tudo o que me passou pela cabeça. Eu a imaginei me lançando __Imperio__ para que eu a beijasse; eu a imaginei tentando me estuporar; eu a imaginei me ajudando a humilhar Ranhoso. Mas o que realmente me deu medo foi a perspectiva de eu ter de atacá-la. E mesmo tendo dito, no instante seguinte, que ela não me forçasse a azará-la, eu temi que ela realmente quisesse duelar._

_O importante é que ela me pediu – ordenou – que o colocasse no chão. Eu fiz o que ela pedia, claro, e disse a Snape que ele tinha sorte de Lily estar ali para defendê-lo. E ele disse que não precisava que nenhuma sangue-ruim imunda o defendesse._

_Aquilo me subiu a cabeça. Sirius o petrificara, eu ordenei que pedisse desculpas a ela. E Lily me disse com todas as letras que eu era tão ruim quanto ele. É óbvio que fiquei indignado! Eu jamais a chamaria daquilo, como disse a ela logo em seguida. E, então, ela me acusou de assanhar os cabelos para parecer que tinha desmontado da vassoura, exibir meu pomo "idiota" e azarar qualquer um só porque era capaz. De alguma forma, tudo isso era verdade, mas até que ponto relevante? Não era como se eu fosse adepto de magia das trevas._

_Eu juro que nada me doeu mais do que "você me dá náuseas". Ela tinha nojo de mim. O desprezo dela me doía. Não tinha mais o Snape para que eu usasse como desculpa para Lily não gostar de mim. E antes que eu pudesse contra-argumentar, ela já havia se afastado, como se nem eu nem Snape valêssemos seu tempo._

_Antes que aquele ano acabasse__,__ eu soube que Ranhoso havia acampado na frente do nosso Salão Comunal para falar com ela, que ele havia pedido milhares de desculpas, mas que finalmente havia acabado. Eu só tinha que me preocupar agora com algum tipo de vingança, mas os sentimentos dele por ela – a única coisa que tivemos e teremos em comum em nossas vidas – me davam alguma certeza de que ela não corria perigo. Não esse perigo._

_O sexto ano passou rápido. O que vale a pena ser contado é que de alguma forma nos aproximamos. Não como namorados, tampouco como amigos. Apenas como duas pessoas que estão do mesmo lado numa guerra. Havia reuniões feitas às escondidas para nos atualizarmos sobre o que acontecia fora dos terrenos seguros de Hogwarts e nós dois participávamos. Havia planos de criar um grupo específico para lutar contra o chamado Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores, ela estava tão interessada quanto eu e os Marotos._

_Lily raramente falava, pois não tinha informações específicas do mundo bruxo. Mas recebia da mãe o jornal dominical trouxa e todos se sentavam para procurar alguma ação que parecesse bruxa, como mortes sem causa aparente, acidentes bizarros e fumaça no céu. Nessas situações, ela explicava como o governo trouxa lidava com aquilo e o que poderia estar escondido nas palavras bonitas do jornal. Eu ficava admirado toda vez que ela dava alguma explicação ou explicitava uma opinião, pois defendia o nosso mundo e o nosso lado com tanto fervor que eu jamais imaginaria que seis anos antes ela não sabia o que era magia ou Hogwarts. Lily, juntamente com Remus, também era útil por ser monitora e facilitava as coisas para nossos encontros._

_Finalmente, a ocasião que tornou aquele ano o pior da minha vida._

_Era sexta-feira à noite, estávamos saindo para uma reunião de atualização quando a Profª McGonagall chamou a mim e a Lily em sua sala. Primeiro ela falou conosco sobre as reuniões. Disse que Dumbledore tinha conhecimento delas e as apoiava, mas que deveríamos ser mais cuidadosos. Então ela pediu que Lily saísse porque queria falar em particular comigo. Depois de alguma hesitação e, juro, lágrimas, elas anunciou que meus pais haviam morrido._

_Eu não me lembro muito bem de nada depois daquilo. Foi como levar um soco e um feitiço de confusão ao mesmo tempo. Eu havia recebido uma carta no dia anterior de minha mãe dizendo que estava tudo bem, que ela e meu pai estavam sendo prudentes e pediu que eu também fosse. Eu escrevi de volta dizendo que sempre era prudente. E disse que também os amava._

_É impressionante como durante dias como esses em que a morte parece estar em cada esquina nos sentimos mais impelidos a demonstrar nossos sentimentos. Fico feliz em ter dito e gosto de acreditar que ela leu aquilo._

_A professora explicou que havia sido um ataque dos Comensais da Morte a uma reunião no Ministério da Magia, que muitas pessoas haviam morrido. Alguém traíra o local e a hora da reunião. Lembro de ela ter dito que eles tinham lutado bravamente, mas estavam em menor número._

_Confesso que posso contar as vezes em que chorei. Aqui em Hogwarts me lembro de duas vezes. A primeira, quando, no terceiro ano, fiz uma pirueta só para agradar o público e perdi o pomo para o apanhador adversário; e a segunda por causa de um maldito discurso de Remus sobre amizade depois de uma lua cheia particularmente turbulenta._

_Aquela foi a terceira. E não foram apenas lágrimas que vinham aos olhos, foram lágrimas que despencavam como numa queda d'água sobre meu rosto. Eu quis sair dali imediatamente, balbuciei um agradecimento para McGonagall, abri a porta e fui andando sem rumo pelos corredores._

_- James – eu ouvi Lily me chamar e parei, encostado a uma parede qualquer._

_Ela havia ficado me esperando do lado de fora da sala para irmos à reunião. Perguntou à professora o que havia acontecido quando saí cegamente porta afora e me seguiu._

_Eu me lembro de não ter olhado para ela. Por mais que sofresse, não queria que ela me visse daquela forma, tão vulnerável. Preferia a visão de prepotente que ela tinha de mim. Fiquei de olhos fechados, a parede era tudo o que me mantinha de pé, o sofrimento me consumindo lentamente como um fogo invisível._

_Então ela me abraçou._

_Lily não é muito menor que eu. Eu tenho um metro e setenta e três, ela deve ter por volta de um metro e sessenta e oito, talvez nove. De modo que ela passou seus braços em torno de mim e me abraçou com força._

_Obviamente aquilo me surpreendeu. Nós nunca tínhamos sequer dado um aperto de mãos, imagine um abraço. Lentamente eu também a abracei._

_Permanecemos ali por um tempo que não sou capaz de precisar. Eu chorava, me segurando a ela numa tentativa desesperada de me manter ali, fora da dor de perder a única família que eu tinha, fora do horror da guerra; e ela chorava murmurando coisas como "eu sinto muito" e "eu estou aqui" ao meu ouvido._

_Ela não deu sinais de que me soltaria e, pouco a pouco, eu fui tomando consciência da presença dela ali, tão perto de mim. E fui tomado por uma vontade de beijá-la._

_Não me entenda mal. Eu tinha acabado de receber a notícia de que meus pais tinham morrido, não estava romântico. Simplesmente sabia que, daquele jeito, eu esqueceria por alguns instantes de todo o resto. E sabia também que ela não me negaria aquilo, não naquele momento._

_E foi isso que me fez parar quando minha boca já tocava sua bochecha molhada. Eu não queria que ela me beijasse por pena. Não queria que nada acontecesse naquele momento, porque deixaria de ter o significado que tinha. Não seríamos nós, juntos por vontade própria, unidos por um sentimento ou o que quer que seja. Seríamos nós, unidos por um momento de sofrimento, pela dor da perda._

_Eu sabia que ela me compreendia, porque seu pai havia morrido de infarto um ano antes. Lily sabia o que era perder alguém da família. Não a família toda, como eu, mas uma pessoa amada._

_É óbvio que duas semanas depois, quando contei tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite a Sirius, ele só não me xingou porque ainda estávamos de luto. Ele achava que eu devia ter aproveitado a oportunidade._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem – ela me disse, finalmente se afastando, suas mãos segurando as minhas. – Parece o fim do mundo... É o fim do mundo... Mas vai passar. Eu sei que __dói__, James, juro que sei. Mas __dói__ menos a cada dia._

_Eu fiz um gesto de confirmação com a cabeça. Não acreditava ser capaz de falar naquele momento._

_Hoje eu vejo o quanto aquele conselho era verdadeiro. Eu ainda sinto a falta dos meus pais, às vezes eu preciso deles e eles não estão aqui. A dor permanece, mas é suportável, até esquecível por algumas horas, dias ou semanas._

_Naquele dia nós ficamos vagando em silêncio pelo castelo por horas. Eu me recusei a ir para o nosso Salão Comunal ou para o meu quarto e ela se recusou a sair de perto de mim._

_Lily me disse que daria a notícia a Sirius quando chegássemos__,__ depois que expliquei que ele morava conosco há um ano, que meus pais eram tão meus quanto dele. Eu contei a ela algumas histórias chatas e nostálgicas, ela riu e contou outras, menos chatas e nostálgicas._

_Já passava das duas horas da manhã quando voltamos. Ela foi comigo até o quarto e enquanto eu tomava banho ela disse tudo a Sirius. Mais tarde descobri que ele não foi me procurar porque__,__ olhando no Mapa do Maroto e vendo que estava com Lily, acreditou que eu estivesse me dando bem._

_- Talvez devêssemos fazer uma atualização no Mapa para que ele mostre o que estamos fazendo ou ao menos como estamos nos sentindo – sugeriu Remus._

_Eu discordei. Se eles tivessem ido até lá__,__ eu não teria tido a minha pior e melhor noite do ano. Além do mais, mesmo entre amigos precisamos de alguma privacidade de vez em quando. Peter concordou comigo, como sempre. Disse que tínhamos o direito de fazer novos amigos, de ter nossas próprias prioridades. É nessas horas que gosto de Pete, ele está sempre do meu lado._

_Creio que esse seja o fim do nosso sexto ano. Em suma, o mal saiu dos bastidores e começou a agir às claras, meus pais foram assassinados e Lily e eu passamos a ter um relacionamento razoável._

_O sétimo ano é exatamente esse que estou começando agora. Faz duas semanas que chegamos a Hogwarts. Eu fui, sabe Dumbledore como, nomeado ao posto de Monitor Chefe juntamente com Lily. É isso aí, acreditem todos ou não, eu ocupo o cargo de maior autoridade da comunidade estudantil de Hogwarts._

_Praticamente uma piada, considerando o número de vezes em que meu nome está presente no Livro de Detenções de Hogwarts. Todavia, se o maior bruxo de todos os tempos acha que sou capaz, quem sou eu para discordar?_

* * *

**_N/A: Oiii!!!_**

**_Como prometido - sim, uma das minhas promessas pra 2010 foi cumprir os prazos estipulados na postagem das fics... ahuahuaha - estou aqui postando o capítulo 2._**

**_Fiquei super contente com a receptividade da fic. Dias atrás eu 'tava comentando com uma amiga que as fics estavam meio abandonadas, que o pessoal tinha desanimado com HP. Bem, eu não quero que isso aconteça, então cá estou. Não posso suprir a ausência de TODAS as ficwriters, mas creio que posso fazer a minha parte, não é?_**

**_Vou responder às reviews!_**

**_Livinha: Amoreeee. Fiquei toda saltitante quando vi sua review. Tá sempre tão ocupada, fico muito feliz que tenha arranjado um tempinho pra mim! E é claro que a outra fic vai passar por você primeiro! Também te amo, chuchu._**

**_LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: Confesso que tive que copiar e colar o seu nick. Hihi. Tá aí o seu capítulo, obrigada pela review!_**

**_Flor Cordeiro: Ah, muito obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado da ideia. É incrível como as fic James/Lily podem ser repetitivas sem a gente se cansar delas! E desse, você gostou? Um beijo!_**

**_Yuufu: Ah, você não sabe como eu ADOREI a sua review. É tão bom quando um leitor entende o que a gente quer fazer! Eu estava tão cansada dessa coisa toda de sempre. Queria por tudo o que a JK nos deu em RdM em uma história. Por mais que eu continue detestando o Snape, ele é parte de tudo isso. Espero que você não se arrependa de esperar minhas atualizações. Muito obrigada! Um beijo._**

**_Kaah~: Oi! Bem, obrigada pelo elogio, espero não decepcionar. Ficarei feliz em saber o que você achou. Um beijo!_**

**_zihsendin: Ah, eu tenho certeza de que às vezes o James deveria manter sua boquinha fechada. Mas às vezes (só pra variar), ele diz a coisa certa. Hehe. Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic._**

**_Bruna G. Weasley: Aqui na minha terra a gente fala cumadi!! ahuahauhau Ah, mas eu fiquei tão mega feliz com a sua review! Foi uma surpresa. Ou devo dizer mais uma? Hehe. Brigada, mana! Mil beijoos. Amo._**

**_É isso. O próximo capítulo é o maior de todos, é onde acabam as lembranças e começa o presente. Vou viajar, mas vou levar o notebook, então se tudo der certo eu posto esse fim de semana... No domingo, pode ser? Se não, fica pra quando eu voltar, na semana que vem._**

**_Ah, quero mandar um beijo pra Kelly. Foi ela que me trouxe de volta ao mundo das fics! Muito obrigada, Kells!!_**

**_Carinho,_**

**_Dana_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**A Aposta**_

Existem duas coisas que você precisa saber sobre um Maroto.

Primeiro, você pode (e vai) se apaixonar por ele.

Segundo, ele vai ser sempre um Maroto.

**Capítulo 3**

_Estou na janela do dormitório, completamente insone. Lanço um último olhar para os jardins e vejo algo se movendo lá embaixo, próximo às estufas. Está escuro e é longedemais para dizer qualquer coisa sobre a pessoa. Subitamente vejo mais duas pessoas aparecendo... E outra e mais outra. O que diabos está acontecendo ali?_

_Os Comensais da Morte subitamente me vem à mente. Será que são eles? Abro uma gaveta e olho o Mapa do Maroto. Não são Comensais, mas são um equivalente: sonserinos._

_Pego minha capa, saio do quarto e desço as escadas silenciosamente. Surpreendo-me ao encontrar Lily deitada num sofá lendo um livro qualquer com a luz da varinha._

_- James? – ela pergunta. Parece sonolenta. Não posso evitar sorrir: ela me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome._

_- Noite – disse eu. – Vi um movimento estranho de sonserinos perto das estufas. Você acha que pode ser?_

_Ela se pôs de pé num salto e veio se juntar a mim._

_- Numa segunda-feira? – ela perguntou._

_- É um bom dia, se você quiser evitar suspeitas – apontei._

_Recebemos uma mensagem no começo do semestre que dizia que os aspirantes a Comensais da Morte poderiam receber uma missão dentro do castelo para se provarem dignos de serem escolhidos. Dava indícios de que haveria grupos organizados para isso e meio que nos ordenava que investigássemos e impedíssemos. Acreditamos que Dumbledore tenha escrito e algum elfo doméstico deixou no criado-mudo de Remus._

_- Foi muita sorte você ter visto – disse Lily._

_- É. Vou descer e investigar – anunciei._

_- Vamos – ela me corrigiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e fazendo seus olhos muito verdes brilharem._

_Acho que ainda não descrevi Lily. Só uma informação ou outra, como a cor de seus cabelos, sua altura e seus olhos._

_Bem, ela é linda. Tudo em Lily é harmonioso e suave, do nariz à boca, passando pela pele cheia de sardas clarinhas. Exceto os olhos, que são bastante profundos, de um tom verde-esmeralda. Quando ela está pensativa, ela faz uma espécie de biquinho muito charmoso que mexe de um lado para o outro. Quando está irritada, seus olhos cerram como duas fendas e ela enrubesce – essa expressão eu conheço bem. Quando ela está feliz, ela se ilumina e seu sorriso faz com que uma única covinha muito discreta apareça entre sua boca e a bochecha esquerda._

_O cabelo é vermelho, meio alaranjado, brilha num tom de cobre no sol e balança quando ela se mexe de maneira tão hipnotizante quanto os de uma _veela_. E o corpo de Lily, bem, eu não deixei por último à toa. Ela é absolutamente sexy. Tem tudo na medida certa, peito, quadril, bunda... Não é gorda, mas também não é magra como as garotas que a gente vê por aí. O momento em que a acho mais sensual é quando abre os primeiros botões da camisa de uniforme no fim do dia, tira a gravata, deixando o colo cheio de sardinhas à mostra e solta os cabelos enquanto estuda no Salão Comunal._

_Mais ou menos como ela está agora._

_Depois me perguntam por que eu sou louco por ela._

_Saímos do Salão Comunal e fomos caminhando sem muita pressa, as varinhas em punho._

_- Como foram as férias? – ela quebrou o silêncio quando descíamos o primeiro lance de escadas._

_- Foram ok. Passei a maior parte delas resolvendo os trâmites da herança. Depois eu e Sirius fomos visitar Remus. Peter não estava em casa quando fomos vê-lo. Fomos à praia também, mas só por três dias – respondi vagamente. – E as suas?_

_- Tudo normal. Minha irmã __Petunia__não implicou muito comigo. Só me pediu para agir normalmente perto do novo namorado dela, __Vernon__._

_- Agir normalmente?_

_- Digamos que ela me chame de aberração e me esconda de todos os seus amigos – explicou. – Mas eu não me importo. Não mais._

_- Isso me soa a inveja – falei._

_- É, acho que tem um pouco disso, sim. Além do mais, bruxaria não é algo exatamente positivo no mundo trouxa._

_- Espere até ela me conhecer._

_Ela sorriu. Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos._

_- James, eu... – ela disse de repente, quando já alcançávamos o segundo andar._

_- Sim?_

_- Eu estava pensando... – Ela limpou a garganta. Eu senti meu corpo todo vibrar em expectativa. – Talvez você e Sirius quisessem cear na minha casa no Natal – ela falou. – Quero dizer, se vocês quiserem... Fica o convite._

_Eu sorri. Ela está preocupada com a ausência da minha família no Natal. Eu mesmo já tinha pensado nisso várias vezes, sem realmente chegar a concluir coisa alguma. Não posso evitar um pouquinho de decepção, tinha imaginado um milhão de coisas que ela poderia querer me dizer._

_- Obrigado, Lily – agradeci. – Tenho certeza de que Sirius vai concordar._

_- Ok – ela murmurou._

_Durante o resto do caminho fiquei imaginando como seria cear na casa dela, com a família dela. Como seria ser oficialmente apresentado como seu namorado. E como seria divertido irritar a irmã dela._

_Os pensamentos foram desaparecendo da minha mente à medida que nos aproximávamos das estufas. Saímos no ar frio da noite e Lily começou a andar mais lentamente, hesitantemente._

_- Pela direita – murmurei, imaginando que ela não soubesse o caminho._

_Ela concordou com a cabeça, sempre olhando para frente. Foi quando entendi. Parei de andar e ela também parou, achando que eu tinha visto algo._

_- Se você quiser voltar, não tem problema – disse a ela, ainda mantendo a voz baixa._

_- Eu vou – respondeu._

_- Talvez o Ranhoso esteja lá – decidi falar claramente. – Fazendo algum tipo de ritual de iniciação ou simplesmente praticando magia negra. Você não precisa ver nada disso. Eu prometo que conto tudo quando voltar._

_- Seve-Snape não tem a menor importância pra mim – ela disse, ainda sem me olhar._

_Ninguém pode me culpar por sentir uma profunda satisfação em ouvir isso. Mas é claro que vou bancar o cara legal._

_- Vocês eram grandes amigos – falei. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, deve ser difícil pra você._

_Ela não disse nada. Bem, chega do cara legal._

_- Se bem que, se você for, podemos mostrar as cuecas encardidas dele aos seus amigos comensais..._

_Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ela meneou a cabeça. Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus e fiquei satisfeito em ver que ela não estava triste._

_- Você não existe, James. Anda, eles devem ter ido para a Floresta Proibida._

_Concordei com a cabeça, era o lugar perfeito. Não que eu desgostasse de lá, como cervo, podia ser bastante divertido. Mas ninguém discordaria se eu dissesse que a Floresta é o local mais sombrio de Hogwarts._

_- Varinha à mão? – ela perguntou._

_- Claro._

_Seguimos em silêncio até as estufas. A partir dali, teríamos que adivinhar o caminho que havia sido feito._

_- Está ficando escuro – ela murmurou._

_Estávamos nos distanciando das luzes do Saguão de Entrada. Agora algumas poucas luzes vindas de janelas altas iluminavam nosso caminho._

_- Acha que podemos usar Lumus? – ela perguntou._

_Concordei. Agora com as duas luzes de nossas varinhas, contornamos a última estufa. Não havia onde nos escondermos ali, era uma área plana e a árvore mais próxima era uma das faias que ladeavam o lago da Lula Gigante. Segurei seu braço para que não avançasse e tirei a capa do bolso._

_- Talvez seja um pouco pequena – disse eu. – Mas se andarmos..._

_Lily, no entanto, já estava estendendo a capa sobre nós dois e sorrindo enquanto sentia sua textura suave._

_- Mérlin, não acredito que você tem uma capa da invisibilidade – ela sussurrou._

_Fiquei alguns segundos observando sua expressão fascinada._

_- Herança de família – informei._

_- Algum dia você vai parar de me surpreender, James Potter? – ela sorria como um garoto diante de seu ídolo no quadribol._

_- Eu espero que não – respondi sinceramente. – Nox!_

_Agora sem luzes, caminhamos lentamente em direção à floresta. Depois de quase vinte minutos procurando, encontramos uma trilha à beira da floresta, um lugar onde as folhas secas estavam mais pisoteadas. Havia também um papel de bala da Dedosdemel ali._

_- Melhor eu ir na frente – murmurei._

_- Juntos – ela disse, segurando o meu braço._

_Não era uma boa hora para discutir. Poderíamos ser pegos de surpresa e na escuridão silenciosa da floresta cada som que fazíamos era como o rugido de um trovão._

_- James – ela sussurrou._

_Olhei na direção em que apontava, era Hagrid. Ele caminhava ao lado de um imenso gato, parecia conversar com ele._

_- Hagrid conhece bem a floresta – ela tornou a sussurrar._

_- Ele nos mandaria voltar para o castelo, pediria que procurássemos Dumbledore – falei. – Não quero mais esperar o aval de ninguém para agir, Lily. O mundo está desabando à nossa volta, não temos tempo para pedir permissão._

_Ela concordou com um aceno._

_O ar da floresta era mais frio e parado. Senti meus pelos se arrepiarem e Lily procurou minha mão, apertei a dela para que se sentisse mais segura, mas não creio que tenha sido muito eficiente._

_Seguimos a trilha devagar para que não tropeçássemos em uma raiz ou coisa parecida, acendendo e apagando as pontas das varinhas para nos certificarmos de que ainda estávamos no caminho certo. Não encontramos animais durante o trajeto, mas ouvimos sons de passos. Imagino que tenha levado uma hora para finalmente ouvirmos vozes, mas imediatamente depois de as ouvirmos, elas silenciaram._

_Lily soltou-me, passando sua varinha para a mão direita. A idéia era que apenas tentássemos ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse nos interessar, mas se precisássemos lutar, estaríamos prontos._

_- Ele está aqui – disse uma voz que não consegui identificar._

_Lily congelou ao meu lado._

_- Não vejo coisa alguma – disse uma voz feminina suave, cuja dona acendeu a ponta da varinha e mostrou estar a cerca de trinta passos de nós, numa pequena clareira._

_Naquele momento percebi o quanto havia sido imprudente virmos aqui. Tinha colocado Lily em perigo._

_- Potter tem uma capa da invisibilidade – a voz de Snape me fez travar os dentes. – Pode ter emprestado._

_- Nesse caso, Accio Capa da Invisibilidade – tornou a garota de voz suave._

_Fechei meus dedos sobre a capa para impedir que ela se fosse, felizmente o tecido sequer balançou diante do feitiço. Exalei com força e senti Lily relaxar ao meu lado. Minha mente trabalhou desesperada tentando encontrar uma saída._

_- Vamos lá, lobinho – cantarolou a garota e algumas pessoas riram dela. Lobinho? Ela achava que éramos...? – Não precisa se esconder de nós._

_- Não pode se esconder de nós – corrigiu um cara de voz rouca._

_- Temos a noite toda – a garota voltou a falar._

_Ficamos quietos. Por alguns segundos quase não ouvi uma respiração que fosse, não consegui sequer pensar no fato de que precisávamos sair dali imediatamente. Tudo o que me vinha a mente era que o bilhete havia aparecido na cômoda de Remus. Ele era esperado ali._

_- Era uma armadilha – sussurrei e Lily me olhou assustada. – Eles armaram toda essa história. O bilhete não era de Dumbledore, era deles. Queriam pegar Remus._

_Foi quando aconteceu. Talvez eu tenha sussurrado alto demais, talvez tenhamos deixado alguma parte de nossos corpos descoberta. O fato é que num instante eu dizia Remus e no outro eu voava para trás em direção a uma árvore depois de ser atingido na barriga por um feitiço qualquer. Procurei imediatamente por Lily, mas não podia enxergar nada. Tateei buscando meus óculos, vi um raio vermelho embaçado cortar o ar a alguns metros._

_- Devia tê-la desarmado, seu idiota – gritou a garota, a voz bem menos suave agora. – Deixe que eu cuido da sangue-ruim, Snape. Ela tem que aprender a não se meter onde não é chamada._

_- Não – contestou Snape._

_Houve um estampido e um baque; eu soube que Snape havia sido atingido por defender Lily._

_E então, como que por reflexo, eu agi. Num minuto estava sentado no chão e no outro eu estava com os óculos no rosto e a varinha em punho. Corri, escondendo-me atrás de um carvalho e acertei um deles com um feitiço estuporante._

_- Quem está aí? – disse o garoto de voz rouca. – Junte-se a nós. Pretendíamos fazer churrasco de lobo, mas vamos ter de nos contentar com sangue-ruim._

_Apertei minha varinha com força._

_- Acenda a maldita fogueira – ordenou Macnair, um garoto da Sonserina que eu conhecia do quadribol. – Não consigo ver nada._

_- Incendio! – disse alguém._

_Na clareira um imenso fogo se elevou, tudo se iluminou. Pude ver algumas caras conhecidas, mas nada de Lily. Tornei a me esconder, irritado._

_- Acho que o outro foi embora – disse Macnair._

_- Vê, sangue-ruim? – perguntou a garota. Aparentemente ela era a única menina ali. – Seu companheiro covarde a deixou para nós. Quem estava com você? O lobisomem?_

_Lily não respondeu. Eu desejei que falasse, para que eu soubesse ao menos a direção em que ela estava._

_- Não vai dizer nada, sangue-ruim? – perguntou a garota e eu finalmente senti a irritação tomar conta dela. - Você não vai agüentar manter esse feitiço por muito tempo. E quando sair daí vai sentir minha ira e a do Lorde das Trevas._

_- Vou procurar o outro – informou o garoto de voz rouca. – Vem comigo, Snape?_

_- Macnair vai com você – disse Snape. – Vou ficar aqui._

_- Não pense que vai me impedir de castigar sua amiguinha sangue-ruim, Snape – disse a garota com seriedade._

_- Não pretendo ajudá-la. Só quero estar aqui para assistir – ele respondeu e eu tive vontade de matá-lo._

_- Você está finalmente aprendendo, Snape – ela disse com satisfação. – Lewis, Macnair, vão._

_Os dois vieram andando na minha direção e tive de correr para trás de outra árvore para que não me vissem. Do meu novo lugar pude ver o rosto de Snape olhando em volta como se procurando algo apavorante._

_Ainda não podia ver Lily, então tentei me aproximar. Havia alguns arbustos à minha frente e me abaixei para ficar oculto por eles. Meu movimento não passou despercebido._

_- É Potter – alguém anunciou e eu praguejei alto._

_- Tem certeza disso? – questionou Snape._

_- Tenho._

_- Vou pegá-lo – disse Snape, avançando em minha direção._

_- Ele não vai a lugar nenhum sem a sangue-ruim – disse a garota, retomando seu tom suave. Fazendo Snape parar de andar. – E ela não tem para onde fugir. Veja só o feitiço já está enfraquecendo._

_Ela estava irremediavelmente certa sobre mim, claro. Eu sairia dali com Lily ou sairia morto. Mas o enfraquecimento do que quer que protegesse Lily me preocupou._

_- Venha aqui, Potter – disse a garota. – Não vamos machucá-lo, só queremos conversar. Você sabe que não representamos perigo para pessoas como você._

_Decidi dizer algo. Ir até lá era a única forma de encontrar Lily._

_- Acho que representam, sim – respondi, atento a seus passos escorregadios._

_- James, fuja – eu ouvi Lily dizer, parecia ofegante._

_- Cale a boca, sangue-ruim maldita! – ordenou a garota e pude vê-la se virar para um conjunto de pedras negras atrás da fogueira com a varinha em punho. – Você vai se arrepender por ser tão audaciosa!_

_Ela lançou feitiços sobre Lily, que gemeu._

_- Por __quê? – falei alto__, erguendo-me de trás dos arbustos, chamando sua atenção. Havia mais quatro pessoas com ela: Snape, um garoto muito alto e magro, o sonserino Avery e o cara desacordado por meu feitiço estuporante. – Por que você acha que não representa perigo para mim? _

_- Ora, você é sangue-puro – ela disse com simplicidade e eu contornei o arbusto, caminhando em sua direção. – O Lorde das Trevas apreciaria sua adesão ao seu exército. Você seria valiosíssimo nas mãos dele._

_- E o que eu ganharia com isso? – continuei, tentando ganhar tempo._

_- Obviamente nada seria mais precioso do que a chance de lutar ao lado do Lorde, mas se realmente deseja saber, ele pode nos dar o que quisermos._

_- Qualquer coisa? – perguntei._

_- Bellatrix, Potter é traiçoeiro – Snape falou para ela, mas olhava diretamente em meus olhos. – Ele certamente tem um plano para salvar Li... A sangue-ruim e escapar com ela._

_Pela primeira vez eu lamentei o fato de Snape estar errado. Eu não tinha plano algum, não conseguia pensar em nada._

_- Ele não tem tempo de pensar nela. Está pensando em tudo o que o Lorde das Trevas poderia lhe dar. Em como sua vida seria melhor junto __à__ causa dele – murmurou a garota. Percebi logo que sua crença de que a oferta do __Lorde__ das Trevas era irresistível seria minha maior aliada. – Imagine, Potter, todo o mundo bruxo e todos os trouxas nojentos sob seus pés._

_- Senhorita, eu insisto – tornou a falar Snape. – Potter deve ter algum plano. Ele odeia o Lorde das Trevas, não acredita em sua causa. Deve estar – e naquele momento Snape olhou-me profundamente, falando de forma incisiva. – Deve estar planejando fugir usando suas vassouras._

_Aquilo me alertou de imediato. Eu começava a entender seu recado, Snape estava me dando o plano que eu não tinha para salvar Lily. Odiei a idéia de aceitar sua ajuda, mas soube que talvez fosse a única forma de escapar dali._

_- Talvez fosse melhor tirá-las de trás das rochas – disse Snape. – Talvez fosse melhor dominarmos..._

_- Cale-se, Severo – ordenou ela. – Não vê o quanto pessoas como ele são importantes para o Lorde das Trevas? Dinheiro, pureza, influência no Ministério. Os pais dele morreram lutando por uma causa perdida. – Ela voltou a virar-se para mim. – Potter, seus pais ficariam felizes se soubessem que você não cometeu o mesmo erro que eles._

_- O que você sabe sobre meus pais? – perguntei, aproximando-me. Na verdade meu corpo ardia de ódio enquanto ela falava de meus pais, mas foquei-me em Lily. Eu finalmente podia vê-la, abaixada em um abrigo entre as pedras, mantendo a todo custo um feitiço de proteção._

_- Ah, Potter, eu estava lá – ela sorriu. – Eu os vi serem torturados e mortos. Não quiseram dizer nada sobre a Ordem, não se renderam. O Lorde tinha bons planos para eles. O Lorde tem bons planos para todos nós. Principalmente um garoto talentoso como você._

_- E quanto a Lily? – perguntei, finalmente prestando atenção nela. Meu plano finalmente estava pronto._

_- Para ela, não, Potter. Ela não é digna da mágica. O poder não está em seu sangue, em suas raízes. O poder está em pessoas como eu e você. Mas a vida dela pode ser poupada._

_- E Remus? – perguntei._

_- Lupin é um mestiço amaldiçoado, Potter – ela respondeu com condescendência, como se sentisse pena da minha ignorância. – É um monstro, uma criatura vulgar, também não tem direito ao poder. Nem a viver._

_- O que vocês fariam com ele? – perguntei, tentando parecer interessado._

_- Breve Macnair e Lewis vão voltar – Snape lembrou-me e vi que deveria fugir antes disso, ou poderia ser impossível._

_Nesse momento houve um som baixo e vi o feitiço de Lily finalmente cessar. Ela estava desprotegida._

_- Posso lhe mostrar – disse Bellatrix, sorrindo simpaticamente para mim._

_No momento seguinte Lily se contorcia sob o efeito da maldição da tortura. Seus gritos se perderam entre as árvores, mas ficaram entranhados em meus ouvidos, junto com sua expressão de dor._

_- É uma das minhas preferi... – ela começou a dizer, mas eu a calei com um feitiço estuporante._

_Escapei das azarações dos outros dois por pouco e comecei a duelar com Avery depois que o cara alto caiu desmaiado pelo feitiço inesperado de Snape. Quando tinha finalmente vencido com um azaração petrificante e um feitiço estuporante, senti uma forte dor na barriga. Cheguei a pensar que Snape ou a garota haviam me lançado Crucio quando caí de joelhos._

_Snape abaixou-se ao meu lado, seus olhos gélidos me censurando._

_- Fuja com ela antes que os outros voltem – ele ordenou._

_Senti ódio. Eu não acatava as ordens dele. Além disso, não era como se eu não quisesse fugir dali, a dor era o que me impedia até mesmo de me manter em pé. Snape finalmente pareceu perceber._

_- Deixe-me ver – falou._

_Ignorei-o._

_- Deve ser o feitiço – lembrei-me de ter sido acertado mais cedo. Parecia que havia séculos desde que eu tinha visto aqueles sonserinos perto das estufas._

_Levantei a camisa e lá estava uma mancha preta que parecia se expandir diante da luz do fogo crepitante. A dor estava ali, na pele, fazendo-me sentir como se milhões se explosivins me ferroassem._

_- Que diabos... – comecei a falar, mas Snape me calou quando ergueu sua varinha._

_Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a mancha começou a diminuir e, com ela, a dor. O maldito estava desfazendo uma magia negra qualquer._

_- Pronto, isso vai impedir que cresça, mas você deve procurar Madame Bragstong amanhã se não quiser voltar a sentir dor – falou. – Agora vá._

_Irritado, mas incapaz de discutir, me levantei e fui até Lily, ainda escondida em seu reduto entre as pedras._

_- Venha, Lily – falei. – Vou tirá-la daqui, venha._

_Ela passou seus braços por meu pescoço e eu a abracei, ajudando-a a se por de pé. Convoquei as vassouras e escolhi a que parecia mais nova, um modelo do ano passado. Coloquei-a de lado sobre a vassoura e montei, passando os braços em torno de seu corpo para mantê-la segura enquanto nos guiava._

_- Potter – chamou Snape e eu o fitei. Estava agachado ao lado de Avery, fazendo o que reconheci ser um feitiço de alteração de memória. – Me espere terminar com eles e me estupore._

_Tão logo ele disse "pronto"__,__ eu já o havia deixado desacordado e ganhava os ares rapidamente. Não tinha noção do quanto havíamos avançado na floresta e me surpreendi ao ver o quanto as luzes de Hogwarts pareciam distantes._

_- Obrigada – Lily disse, olhando-me._

_- Tudo bem com você? – perguntei. A imagem dela sendo torturada ainda não tinha saído da minha cabeça._

_- Estou bem – respondeu, tirando os cabelos que o vento trazia para seu rosto com cuidado. – Graças a você. Você está bem?_

_- Nunca estive melhor – garanti, dando um sorriso fraco, o melhor que consegui._

_Ficamos em silêncio mais alguns segundos. Estávamos seguros ali, não vi necessidade de voarmos rápido._

_- Me desculpe – ela disse de repente._

_- Pelo quê?_

_- Eu... Eu realmente achei que você tinha ido sem mim – Lily falou e eu a fitei. – Parecia que fazia muito tempo que eu estava evitando os feitiços com aquele escudo, você não tinha aparecido..._

_- Tudo bem – disse a ela. – Se você me desculpar por trazê-la para essa armadilha._

_- Eu quis vir – ela afirmou impaciente. – Pare de assumir a responsabilidade e me escute. James, eu sofri com a idéia de você ter me deixado, mas sofri ainda mais quando o vi ali, na mira de todas aquelas varinhas._

_Quase que inconscientemente, parei de voar. Ficamos planando sobre a floresta, o céu estrelado era a única coisa acima de nós, a única testemunha daquelas palavras. Lily acendeu a luz de sua varinha e eu olhei seu rosto sujo de terra, seus cabelos bagunçados pelo vento... _O quanto era possível amar uma pessoa?_, pensei._

_Sussurrei um feitiço para limpá-la e baixei minha varinha. Meus olhos fixos nela, obviamente sedento por ouvir mais._

_- James – ela disse finalmente. – Talvez seja tarde demais. – Abri a boca para dizer que não, mas voltei a fechá-la quando ela continuou. – Mas eu quero que você saiba o quanto eu o admiro. Não apenas por hoje, mas pelo modo como você pode ser sério, doce, engraçado, bobo e sensível, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Você se tornou uma pessoa tão incrível, James, tão fiel e verdadeira que foi impossível não me apaixonar por você._

_Deixei aquelas palavras flutuarem no ar, incapaz de permitir que escapassem de minha mente._

_- Como eu disse – ela tornou, olhando para o céu. – Talvez seja tarde demais. Mas eu gostaria de aceitar um convite seu para sair. Não aquele bobo e repetitivo, nem aquele do garoto estúpido e prepotente que você deixou de ser. Eu gostaria de aceitar o convite do homem que você se tornou, do homem por quem me apaixonei._

_- Lily – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer diante de seu olhar determinado e claramente temeroso. Como ela podia pensar que eu diria não? Como ela podia cogitar que eu não a quisesse? Só se eu estivesse louco, completamente fora de mim..._

_Fora de mim. E se fosse isso? E se ela estivesse assustada por tudo o que aconteceu, grata por eu tê-la salvado? Ela havia acabado de ser torturada, há casos de pessoas que enlouquecem sob tortura._

_- Não quero parecer desesperada, mas você poderia dizer alguma coisa – ela disse, baixando a varinha e tirando a iluminação de seu rosto._

_Segurei suas duas mãos juntas._

_- Lily, você acabou de passar por um grande trauma. Talvez devesse pensar antes de tomar uma decisão..._

_Antes de me machucar, de criar falsas esperanças, acrescentei para mim mesmo._

_- James, eu não passei a sentir isso hoje – ela disse, olhando-me como se fosse eu que houvesse enlouquecido. – Hoje eu simplesmente percebi que não devia perder tempo temendo que seu interesse estivesse perdido. Que o novo Potter jamais quereria a velha Lily. O mundo é outro__, __agora__, __e nós devemos estar com quem gostamos antes que seja tarde demais. Não quero perder a chance de estar com você._

_Aquilo fez um vago sentido na minha mente._

_- Você não é a mesma velha Lily – eu falei, sério. – A velha Lily achava que estava sempre certa. Ela não tinha muitos amigos, nem acreditava precisar ter. Ela era orgulhosa... A nova Lily às vezes ainda é. Exceto depois de passar por grandes emoções ou de ser torturada._

_Ela sorriu._

_- A velha Lily era ingênua e fraca. Você não é mais essa garota, Lily. Você é forte, sabe o que quer, saberia se defender de qualquer coisa e... É linda._

_- James – a voz dela me chamou._

_E o modo como se aproximou de mim, soltou minhas mãos e puxou meu rosto de encontro ao seu não é algo que eu seja capaz de descrever. Era cheio de carinho e suavidade. E eu esperei passar o mesmo para ela quando toquei seus lábios e a puxei para mais perto de mim, entrelaçando minha mão direita à esquerda dela._

_Subitamente eu sabia que mágica não era nada perto daquilo. O que estava acontecendo ali era, para mim, muito mais sagrado e poderoso que qualquer feitiço ou poção. Eu jamais a teria deixado para trás, porque o que eu sentia ultrapassava qualquer loucura ou covardia. Eu não a deixei para trás porque não havia nada adiante sem Lily Evans._

_Deixei seus lábios macios somente quando quase caíamos da vassoura. Assim que tornamos a nos equilibrar, ela disse, olhando para baixo:_

_- Céus, estamos muito alto._

_- Melhor irmos andando – falei. – Está ficando frio aqui._

_Ela concordou e fechou os olhos mais uma vez antes de receber um novo beijo meu e sorrir._

_- Você não imagina o quanto estou feliz – ela disse. – O quanto você é capaz de me fazer feliz._

_Sorri. Talvez algum dia o resto do mundo tivesse a sorte que tenho._

_- Você sabe que vou ter que contar ao Sirius que você me chamou para sair, não é? – perguntei._

_Depois de tanto tempo ouvindo dele que Lily não queria nada comigo e que eu era um idiota por não desistir dela, eu precisava dizer a ele como ela mesma havia me chamado para sair. Certo, tecnicamente ela não havia me chamado para sair, mas ninguém precisava saber dos detalhes._

_- Eu mesma poderia contar – disse a ruiva com um olhar travesso_

_- Ele certamente acharia que está enfeitiçada – garanti._

_Ela riu. Sua risada era música para meus ouvidos._

_Abracei-a, servindo de apoio para seu corpo, e voltei a guiar a vassoura para o castelo. Entramos pela janela do Salão Comunal da Grifinória em silêncio. Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam lá, aflitos._

_Contamos tudo a eles – pelo menos até quando voamos de volta para o castelo. Não era o momento certo para dividir o que acontecera depois com eles, de alguma forma manter segredo parecia tornar tudo mais real__._

_Enquanto meus amigos xingavam os sonserinos e reclamavam aos brados que eu os havia tirado dessa aventura e que isso havia sido extremamente egoísta, me permiti deixar que as lembranças de Lily tomassem conta de mim. Cada palavra que trocamos desde nossa infância até alguns minutos antes, quando ela disse estar apaixonada por mim._

_Não pude evitar perceber que, mais uma vez, aquela ruiva transformara uma das minhas piores noites na melhor de todas._

* * *

_**N/A: Gente, to em crise. Eu fiz uma N/A gigante! e o surtou e eu perdi ela inteira! Vou tentar lembrar o que escrevi.**_

_**Primeiramente, oi! Espero que estejam todos bem. Cheguei no prazo combinado ("semana que vem", eu disse, ainda é sexta) e estou postando um capítulo com gostinho de despedida.**_

**_Pois é. Sabe quando você para de ler o livro no final, só pra ele não acabar logo, mesmo quando você tá doida pra saber o fim? É assim que eu me sinto. Eu me afeiçoei a isso aqui e nem acredito que acaba no capítulo que vem, que tem menos de uma página. 'Tava pensando em continuar, com algumas lembranças em flashback como nos dois primeiros caps, meio que em fluxo de consciência, como me vier a mente. Talvez algo narrado pelo Sirius, pelo Remus, pelo Pete ou pela Lily. O que vocês acham? To em cirse com isso também. __O cap 4, aliás, vem semana que vem, segunda, terça ou quarta, porque eu vou viajar de novo._**

_**Gente, eu amei tanto as reviews dessa vez! Vou responder todas, como sempre faço, e agradecer também a galera que favorita e acompanha a fic, mesmo sem comentar nada.**_

_**Yuufu: Sua resposta anterior tinha mil linhas, era maior que a N/A. Vou tentar sintetizar dessa vez pra você não dormir e poder dar sua review. Eu acho que disse que detesto o Snape desde sempre porque ele não tem lá um bom caráter. Porque ele foi seduzido pelas artes das trevas. Porque ele é mau, egoísta e se acha. Principalmente, porque ele é tão mesquinho que quando Voldemort disse não ao seu pedido, ele largou sua causa! Nisso fã da Bellatrix, sabe, eu acho que se você tem um ideal e acredita nele, tem que ir até a morte, como James e Lily. Agora se você desiste, independentemente do que os outros acham do seu ideal, você é muito fraco de caráter. Sobre os personagens perfietos, eu os detesto. Acho que é por isso que desencantei de Crepúsculo. Noossa, aquela Bella sonsa (e perfeitinha) e aquele Edward cachorrinho (e perfeitinho) me deram nos nervos. Eu já tinha fugido com o Jake há muito tempo. Fala sério. Agora, entrando no universo da fic, fico muito feliz que você tenha sacado o quanto o James erra (o que eu inspiro no Harry, que era um grande 'errador'). E quanto ao resumo, foi algo meio que pouco premeditado, mas que eu adorei. Não deixa de ser verdade, não é? Sirius, Remus, Peter, eles nunca deixaram de ser marotos. James também não teria deixado. Acho que é isso. Muito obrigada e deixe sempre reviews mega grandes ou, como diz a minha irmã de coração, GROPESCAS. Um beijo!**_

_**Kaah~: Então! Eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado no UNIVERSO que esse cap já tava escrito antes de você pedir um confronto. Não deve ter sido o que você queria, né? Foi mais um monte de sorte e mais erros do nosso amado James. Mas se eu for continuar a fic com os flashbacks eu provavelmente farei mais confrontos, ok? Eles enfrentaram Voldemort três vezes, tem muito material pra usar. É, eu insisto em seguir os livros, mas é mais forte do que eu, assim eu me sinto mais dentro do vazio que HP deixou. Gostou do cap? Ah, você gosta de UAs? Vai descobrir ali embaixo o porquê da pergunta! Adorei sua review! Obrigadaaa! Um beijo!**_

_**Flor Cordeiro: Hey! Bem feito pro Severus, mesmo! Mas já pensou se a Lily tivesse ficado com ele? Harry não teria cabelos arrepiados, mas oleosos!! E usaria óculos!! A Ginny não ia gostar. Não mesmo! Hehe. Obrigada pelo carinho! Um beijo!**_

_**zihsendin: Aaaah, você se emocionou com a morte dos pais dele? Foi uma coisa interessante. Quando eu escrevi, nem pensei em por drama nem em fazer chorar. Mas o efeito foi recorrente! Obrigada! Beijoooo!**_

_**É isso! Semana que vem posto também o primeiro cap de A Senhora dos Mares, ok? A UA do tempo da pirataria de que comentei. Adoraria ver os comentários de vocês lá. No próximo post dou mais informações... E o fim.**_

_**Amor,**_

_**Dana**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Aposta**_

Existem duas coisas que você precisa saber sobre um Maroto.

Primeiro, você pode (e vai) se apaixonar por ele.

Segundo, ele vai ser sempre um Maroto.

**Capítulo 4**

O sábado era ensolarado e os alunos de Hogwarts se aglomeravam no Saguão de Entrada esperando serem autorizados por Filch para irem a Hogsmeade aproveitar o dia de folga.

Teria sido um dia comum, se a certa altura, ao avistar Lily no alto da escada que dava para os jardins, James Potter não tivesse dito:

- Ei, Evans! Quer sair comigo?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e rolou os olhos, fazendo alguns presentes rirem. Aquela cena não era vista há muitos meses. Mas algo havia mudado, porque no momento seguinte ela sorriu.

- Claro, Potter.

James sorriu de volta para ela e antes que a ruiva chegasse perto o bastante para ouvi-lo, virou-se para Sirius.

- Você me deve cinco galeões, cara.

- Nós apostamos isso há mais de um ano! – exclamou Sirius, surpreso.

- Eu venci – respondeu, piscando para o amigo. – Hoje.

Sirius praguejou.

James estava certo, havia vencido.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, esse é o nosso pequeno capítulo 4. Tecnicamente, era pra ser o fim. Mas quem sabe não se torna um começo?  
**

**Eu já tenho algumas coisas em mente, mas ficaria feliz se vocês sugerissem momentos que fossem interessantes de se escrever sobre. Sei lá, o primeiro beijo de cada um dos marotos e mesmo da Lily. Ou o aniversário de alguém... O que estou planejando agora é o dia do casamento da Petunia com o Dursley, da perspectiva da Lily, com a presença dos marotos, claro.**

**A propósito, queria lembrar o que foi deixado de lado por James nessa parte da história. Quando escrevi, pensei chamar a fic de A Primeira Traição de Peter Pettigrew, porque, obviamente, o bilhete dos comensais não apareceu na cômoda do Remus a toa. Mas não quis dar esse tom de tristeza à história, não é? A Aposta era melhor.**

**Tem também a questão da Bellatrix. Ela é, sim, nove anos mais velha que o James. E, não, ela não estava em Hogwarts (obviamente), por isso James sequer a conhecia. Isso é outra coisa em que pensei: Hogwarts sempre foi tão protegida de outros bruxos? Não se Comensais mais velhos aparecessem para conferir o trabalho dos aspirantes. Além do que, eu não consegui pensar numa pessoa melhor para lançar crucio na Lily do que ela. A Yuufu comentou não imaginá-la com a voz suave, então eu explico: a Bellatrix que a gente conheceu nos livros de HP é a Bellatrix quarentona, insana e perversa. Será que ela nasceu assim, ou ela se tornou assim? Eu tenho uma fic de (por enquanto) cinco capítulos, falando sobre como ela se tornou quem é, mas nessa fic eu a coloquei tendo a mesma idade que Sirius, porque pedofilia e incesto não eram algo que eu queria abordar. Nessa fic, eu coloco que ela não era boazinha, mas também não nasceu perversa. Ela se tornou assim. Bem, não vem ao caso, é só pra explicar a voz suave e não a estridente. Ah, eu confesso que a falha disso tudo está no fato de James chamá-la de "garota", certamente aos 24 anos ela pareceria uma mulher, então me desculpem. Ela deveria ser chamada de garota apenas enquanto estava tudo escuro.**

**Às reviews!**

**Flor Cordeiro: Hey, que booom que você gostou! Eu também achei interessante ser a Lily. Mas pensei comigo mesma: James tomou mil foras, não vai arriscar tudo agora que é mais ou menos amigo da garota, certo? Então tinha que ser ela. Agora, nós precisamos conversar. COMO ASSIM você não gosta do Harry com a Ginny? Eu totalmente AMO a Ginny! Acho eles uma graça. Se você for ler a fic que estou escrevendo agora, na segunda fase da teremos Harry e Ginny. Totalmente feitos um pro outro. Mas é uma UA, então não vou fazer perfil bobão apaixonado no Harry. Falo mais dela abaixo.**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: Ah, que bom que você gostou! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic até o fim, viu? Um beijo!**

**Kaah~: Nossa, eu juro que fiquei rindo quando vi sua sugestão de um embate Comensais X Marotos e Lily! Coincidência demais. Então, Vidas Proibidas (vulgo VP) não acabou. Ela só está numa fase difícil, porque a fic nova tá ocupando toda a minha criatividade, entende? A Senhora dos Mares estreia provavelmente ainda hoje, aqui no e na Floreios e Borrões. Por que você não faz um cadastro aqui no ? Aí pode 'favoritar' as fics e receber alerta de atualização. Nem precisa escrever nada, faz um cadastro como leitora mesmo. Não se esqueça de mandar ideias sobre cenas pra eu fazer aqui, ok? E, fala sério, Harry filho do Snape de cabelos oleosos e narigão... Deus me livre! Desculpe ter estragado sua noite. Muiiiito obrigada por tudo! Um beijo, aguardo você!**

**Yuufu: A verdade é que eu não sou hipócrita com relação ao Snape. Ele não era bom, mas era muito louco pela Lily. Então imaginei que a única coisa pela qual ele arriscaria (pelo menos um pouquinho, já que depois ele pediu pra ser estuporado pra não deixar margem pra pensarem que ele tinha ajudado) o futuro ao lado de Voldemort era a segurança da Lily. Mas isso nunca faria dele e do James amiguinhos, você sabe. Nem um obrigado o canalha recebeu e nunca vai receber. Nem vou me estender mais sobre Twilight, viu? Porque quando começo a falar chega a ficar chato. Mas se você gosta de personagens com histórias, acho que pode gostar de A Senhora dos Mares. Comenta lá, vou adorar saber o que você achou! Espero ter explicado a coisa toda da Bella acima. E, é como eu disse pra Flor Cordeiro, o James não arriscaria a amizade recem conquistada para se declarar novamente pra Lily. É óbvio que eu fui no seu perfil dar uma olhadinha assim que você disse que adorava receber reviews gigantes. Não vou fazer promessas, mas uma leitora tão atenta só pode ser boa escritora. Passo lá pra dar uma olhada assim que der ok? Acredite ou não prometi a uma amiga ficwriter que leria a fic SNAPE E HERMIONE dela. É difícil ser uma garota de palavra. Hehe. Muito obrigada! Um beijoo.** **P.S.: Posso indicar uma leitura pra você? Baixe os e-books de Vampire Academy. A personagem principal está longe de ser perfeitinha. Divirta-se tanto quanto eu com Rose Hathaway.**

**Por fim, vou fazer merchan da nova fic. _A Senhora dos Mares_ provavelmente estreia hoje (ou amanhã) e vai ter, em sua primeira fase, James&Lily, Marotos e POs, aventura, ação, humor, romance e muita magia. A fanfic é do século XVIII, focada na pirataria e nas lendas da mesma. Na segunda fase nós passaremos a Harry&Ginny e toda a galera da época deles, mas no mesmo universo alternativo.**

**Muuuito obrigada a todos!**

**Beijos,**

**_Dana W. Black_  
**


End file.
